call of the duty terroristism fights
by kingofwhales
Summary: when a terrosim guys have fighted the america the call of the dutyes team must stopping them! rated t for volence
1. Chapter 1

Call of the duty; terrosm fight

An: hey to you all the guy it are been a whil so im am writ to say no fear is am I dead I hope ha but ive are been really have been are busi with my schoolers and they puted me in a diffret class then my frends and I have to doing evan more work its are dumb. this will are being my moistest serous story evan more then twilite spakle lesban. It willed be like a call of cod campaign. but this is'n't about me its are about story. please me no flam on here but constractive critcsm is welcomed maybe.

somewere in ifghanstan they was a new terrosim group called the "wite sand' and they was kill without marcy and was evil and gaved nucleor wepons to all the worst guys from entire history like hitler and osama bin ladin and kastro. they had 200 evil guys working for theym also a bunch of other guys also. They took money frum the bank of ifgasthan and kille CHILDS because children waste money in there. the cia wich is like an fbi for terroris was tried to catch them for a bunchs of years but they never did do it catch them. they leader was a misteroius evil prince from sadi araba who camed from there to stealg america oil so araba would have every oils. Late day ago the ia was tryin to get a mans on the inside of him but then he had was capturd. rite now they was torkturing the poor cia agent guy names johnson cailste. 'ow no stop this tortur" but they dint they was just kept torturing him and bloods was everywere. "I do not now about none secrete please no" but then they are killed fbi ceo saids to present obama "we need to stopped those guys" and obama said "i knowing a guys for the job".

menwhile soup mactavish was doing gun traning and he was gitting shoots from everywhere. bullets was going through the cardboard terrorism guys so fast. Just then he gotted a call on mobile phone it was from present Obama( it was he head of elite skaud so he had number in cases of mergency) and he sayd to him"you need to get a bunch of cool guys to help you stop the terroristm from getting to america". So saop said "okay and looking for them" he went to get captain prise from the bearrack. "captain get up we need to fight the terrorism" said he but the captain was alredy got phone all. they gotted all the guys from call of the duty like roachs and ghost and riley the dog from coed ghost. "barked" say riley and so everyone also said hi to soap. Also they had a new guy his name was john "byrd" troms he was new from sas school he was top of his class and culd do gun akimbo like in mulplayer. "im new but don't hassle me you guys" said byrd but they didnt he was cool. "do you guys know why we are missioned to ifghanstan" say soap and byrd saids "to stop the terrorists" and soap said "good job" so they wented to a plane to stop the terroristism. Then just suddinly they plan was shotted down but luckily ghost hadded got a parashoots. They fell in safely and was a ok except for riley he wased dead. everyone was sad for riley because him was good dog and everyone cryed it was sad. byrd putted a flower on grave. "you are a good guy" said ghost to bird and they knew they was bonded like brothers .

just then they was attac by terrorists so they had to taking cover frome they bullets. ghost gotted a gun from himself and killed him all the bad guys of dead. "nice move" laughed soap and bird and roache. they all wented to the dead teroism guys but then they noticed that they guy hadded a big grenade on him. "oh no it us we are doned for" but then bird sed "i will go down on bob and shield you with my bodi and save you" and they saided "no don't" but he was nobile and he ddi it and thened the granadded boomed up and blewed him up good but then everyone was cryeding again but just then bird has ok but him blood a little."oh my god you are ok" said ghost "yeh its are because we are bros I I am have to portect you" and they did bro five. Then they notised thated a terrorist have a mapped to terrorism the base. "we must go up to and the kill and blow and kill them terror because they have attackeding at AMERCA" sayed bird with a passion. Everyone said yed so they all wented to over there and was looking at it with a bonoculars. It was had a heavily guarding with a lots of guys with a gun and bomb and are everything. "how do we will we get in?" said roache with despear. They all had thoughted it of hopelessness but juts then guest what bird hads a plan."have I plan" said bird with a mysterious in his voice…

to be contued in part 2 I am I hope you injoy me followed my twiter for updatis!


	2. escpape

Call of duty terroismist fights

An: wow no revews I guess nonboody likes me my storie but im will righting will anyway. Checked in my tweter for updated.

bird was gotted a sniper rifles and ponted at the guy at the towir and shoots them guy in head and him falling of gurd towir and he felled off towir and dyed. They all raned to him and grabbed him some unifarms and they all gotted to the door of a building compond. Bird saided "open the up guy we are terroistism" so then these guys did open up the dorr because they thout they were the terriost. "hahaha they are they idots they did lets us in" but oh no its look like he spoked to loud and was gotted them captrud. They was taken to basement and ghost was rapd and totured. They hear hims screameding. i couldt stop cry as they tortureding me with a whips but just thened iheard a voise from the door a a guard wented to checkeding but thened riley the dog jumped at thems and kill them. "you are best dog" ghost i whisperd at him then we gotted at the other guy. Bird was already lickpicking the dorr when they gotted out to go rescued the ghost but then they metted him in hallway and they saids "we need to leaving" so they did do the lefted. They gotted an ak 47 mashine gun auto assult riffle. They tooked out a guy with the guns but then more the guy camed up but then they was had deth. Blod was sporting everywere on the pain was agony for them. they then they die. They thened ran out away from the terrorist compond so then taked covir in hills. But they wased surunded but guest what bird gotted the big mashine gun like in the multplayer and killing of them all. "nice job bird" sayed ghosts. Then they gotted to a train in secret sneaks mode and cumbat rolls into the train stations. "this is the howd we goted out of her" and the jampid out and bakflippeding into they trained car. Guy was shoot at them are but they was duck them bulet and shooteding at themed back and killing them 5 evil ifgasnastan terrists. "that plan was backfried" sayd ghosts. "yeah yu damn the idiots you gotted us revel" said roaches sad. They strated beating off eached other and fiting evry the were. "no guys stip" sayed bird but then they stopped the fitesing. "thank yu for stop us" noit is ok said bird he was traned in therapey and new this stuffs. Just thened a terrorists camed on trane. They did hid but then the terrorism because ghost foot stucked out like a idot. But then bird and roached killeding the guy. They slit his throt thened they tied him up and stated trtured him."tell us please where the evil guy you leader are." Thened they cut him up and beated him."oh no I willed tell you he is in paksten and him was talki to othe terrorists the leadirs lik osima bin ladin(an: for this is story this is befor him dead) and other" so they knew thy needed to getted planes. Lets going over there to get a planed to pakstan. "but it will be has ton of gards' said roch with smarts. But it was ok becaused the trained was going to the pakstan! They gotted a planed an the flewed into the pakstan. What wil the hero of finded out next tim!


	3. fighte tim

An: it am that's write it am back for the stories are here tim at least today ive bene riting up a stormy for fanfition of favorite stori this get your ready foring a neckst chaptire.

The solder guys had done they thing an hadded snuked into evil pakstan country. "what now" sayd byrd with a small fear in voices because they was teroists everwhere. riley did brak. "no riley" say him ghost but pakustanus grabed him dog. "yum look its delious dog" said a pour old guy and he eated dogs leg rite off body lik a silk evil guy. Al the por street guys and some terrorist (an:not all pakstan are terrorists im not racest that is only islam who are they moistly teroristism) and som tallybane. "you was goodest boy roley" whispered ghodt.

he looked in at ski with teary eyballs and sayed this to pray at sky "i will do kill you terrorism for dog boy riley" he grabed ak 74 mashine guns strated shoot every all teroroists. "no gost im haved a beter ide" sayed john byrd troms. He gotted some amerce musioc because terroistism hate amerce musuc. "borned in usa I wased bornd in usa" was brill sprigstein on rado. "no its is amerce popagand" sayd terrorist but wrong! It is amerce freedom voices cryeding out and thened gost and byrd a soapy grabing they gun and shoots tart. They was gonna go to go to kill the sadi araba terrorist the guy. They kill all of they people who truned off amerce freedom voise. "now terrorist you time are numbred" and they off went.


End file.
